Boat Runner
by ThePinkyPop
Summary: Set in 2003. 15 superstar's worst nightmares come true as the captain of the boat they are on, blows it up and leaves them stranded on an island. Character deaths and suprising twists. Rated T but may change in later chapters. CHAPTER 6 NOW UP!
1. Paradise

**This is my first story. Please review cause I want to continue it but I also need someone to read it. It will be in different peoples point of views but mostly Edge and Christian's. Any ideas for future chapters or improvements will be accepted. I don't own WWE or any of it's superstars...etc. Wish I did!**

**Chapter 1**

**Edge's POV**

"Hey assclown, don't contradict me. This is my boat!".

I sigh quickly and look further ahead to see a staggering Chris Irvine or Jericho to fans, shouting varies words at a man. I walk over the small bridge that separates the port's dock and the boat. As I go onboard, I spot Chris making a fool of himself. I put my bag on the wooden deck and walk over to him.

"Oh yeah, do you know who I am? I am Chris Jericho. The greatest wrestler in the world!".

"Sir, please. I think you should put the glass down and stop drinking. You're quite drunk and you should try to sober up", the man, who appeared to be a boat bartender, tried to reason with my idiotic friend.

"You did not just say that I'm drunk, did you?", Chris steps forward as a threat but stumbles and nearly falls over, "Woops, anyway, I'm not drunk. I'm just a little itsy bitsy bit tipsy!", he finishes. I walk closer to them.

" Mr Irvine..", the bartender is cut of when Chris screams 'Jericho' in his face, "…Jericho. I don't really understand what you just said."

Chris's eyes go huge. His mouth falls open and he stays still for a moment. I see drool slide down his mouth. I decide to intervene. I walk over and stand beside the now shocked bartender, both of us staring at Jericho.

"Did he have wine?", I ask.

"I gave him a sherry….", he replies.

"Ah, yes. You see he has a bad reaction to most wines. He goes mad and acts quite drunk even if he's only had a glass. I apologize on behalf of him.", I say, having understood what the bartender just went through with Chris.

Chris snaps out of his trance and puts a shaky arm around my shoulder. Not expecting it, I nearly fall over.

"AddyAdam, I must be very tipsy!", he says, slurring every word.

I steady my balance and give him a small smile.

"Your proper drunk man. How much did you drink?".

"I think I had 5 glasses. I got here early. But listen, whatever the wine man said, it's not true. I am not drunk, I'm drunk!", he says while removing his arm from my shoulder and making shapes with his hand.

I nod my head at him and hook his arm with my mine, "Come on dude, lets sit down for a bit", I drag him with me, giving the bartender one last apologetic smile.

I pull him till we get to a row of chairs and we sit down. He looks at me, a 5 year old grin covering his face and his eyes dreamy.

I chuckle and say, "What's the face for?".

"I love you, Addy", he says romantically.

I raise an eyebrow and am pulled into a passionate hug by him. He holds me for a few minutes, then I hear snoring. He fell asleep on me. I shake my head in disbelief at how one man can be so annoying yet so hilarious at the same time. I gently lift him away from me and place his head on the chair he is on. I cross my arms and watch the others on deck. Vince decided to bring us all on a boat break from wrestling. He wasn't actually coming but he got us a boat to go on that will bring us around Florida's coastline. Not a bad idea. Relaxing and not painful. I watch as my fellow wrestlers arrange themselves.

I watch Paul Levesque aka Triple H, talking on his mobile, probably to Vince. An impatient looking Michael Hickenbottom aka Shawn Michaels is beside him. I then move my eyes to two men who are quarrelling. I listen carefully and hear some words exchanged between Matt and Jeff Hardy. I don't know what they're fighting about, but it must be heated because Jeff walks of with looks of shock and anger on his face.

He walks quickly past me and I say 'hi' as he passes. He grunts and goes around me. "Ok", I say to myself.

I look at Matt and see him sigh. He looks around, unsure of what to do, but then starts walking the same way Jeff went.

"Hey", I say as he's about to pass me, "Everything ok between you guys?".

He looks at me and shakes his head no, looking sad. I look at him with a worried face. "I made a big mistake, Adam", he says sternly and walks away.

I watch him retreat to his previous spot on the boat and look out to the sea. I don't know what's happened but I'm bound to find out eventually. A loud laugh interrupts my thoughts. I look around and locate the person, who laughs again. Kurt Angle, along with John Cena and Terry Gerin aka Rhyno, is laughing his head of. I chuckle as he begins to go red in the face from his laughing fit. Anything makes him laugh. I also see Dave Bautista aka Batista, Mark Callaway aka The Undertaker and Glenn Jacobs aka Kane standing and chatting among themselves near the front of the boat.

Randy Orton then runs into my view, a bag around his shoulders and a big pair of shoes in his hands. Paul Wight aka Big Show runs slowly after him shouting, "Orton, if you do anything with my shoes or my bag, I'll ring your neck!".

Randy laughs and shouts back, "If you can catch me first!" and continues running.

Paul growls angrily and chases him in full speed. They disappear behind some of the others and out of view. Every wrestler has a childish moment! I wait for a moment, then I hear it. I grin as the sounds of Randy screaming "I'm sorry Show, I'll never do it again, swear on it!" erupt through the sky.

Paul never gives up without a fight. There's still one person missing from the boat though. He must be late because he said he would be here. I look beside me and see Chris snoring and sucking his thumb. I can't help but smile. I decide to be devious and take my phone out of my pocket. I snap a picture of Chris and an evil smile forms on my face as I now have the ultimate blackmail in my hand.

"Sorry I'm late, got held up. Thanks", I look up from my phone as a new voice enters my ears.

I look to the boats entrance and see Jason Reso aka Christian board the boat. I slip my phone back into my pocket, stand up and walk over to my best friend.

He doesn't see me but as he puts his bag down and checks his ticket I say, "Well, look who's late this time!".

He looks up at me and smiles. "Adam, you were here before me? That shouldn't have happened", he says while grinning widely.

I pull him into a hug and we both laugh. "Dude, is that Chris sleeping over there?", he asks me as we pull apart, pointing at his knocked out ex tag team partner.

"Yeah, he went on a booze bender again", I reply. Jay raises his eyebrows slightly. "Ok, well he drank to much wine then", I say, correcting my previous over exaggerated description of Jericho's little mishap.

"Well, lets go wake him", Jay says and starts walking over to the sleeping superstar.

I quickly sprint to them and look at Chris. He's still snoring loudly while sucking his thumb and a scent of wine floats around him. I look at Jay next and see the evil smile on his face that I had put on when I took Chris's pic a minute ago. He walks back to his bag and opens it. He takes something out and walks back to us. He lifts up his hand to reveal a can of shaving cream.

"We are only staying out here for the day!", I state.

He shrugs, "Hey, emergencies happen….and so do practical jokes!".

I cross my arms and watch the trick unfold. Jay squirts some foam onto Chris's hand and puts the can down. He then puts his hand in his pocket and pulls out a black glove. I stare in confusion at the glove in his hand. He looks at me and says "What?".

"We are in Florida and you are carrying gloves. In your pocket!", I say in an obvious voice.

"I'm Canadian, I know no better", he replies in a hushed tone.

He goes back to the joke. He dangles the glove over Chris's face and starts to tickle his nose with it. Chris wiggles a bit but stays asleep. He tries again but still nothing. He starts to get frustrated, a 'wonderful' feature of Jay's personality. He tries to gently slap his face but Chris stays still. His eyes go wide and he starts to blow in his face. Chris turns onto his right side. Jay walks around the seat and stares at Chris for a few seconds. He tries blowing on his face again but Jericho remains as a statue in this new position.

I grin at his failure. Jay puts his mouth to Chris's left ear next and takes a deep breath before blowing full force into it. Chris's hand flies up and slaps Jay on the head. The white foam is in Jay's long, blonde hair. He stands up fully, annoyance on his face. Chris sits up and looks at his hand and then at Jay.

"Oh, hey Jay. What the hell just happened?", he asks, smiling.

Jay shows no emotion and walks of to his bag, pulls out a towel and starts to scrub at his hair. I stare at Chris and he stares at me. We both have a private chuckle. Chris seems to know what happened. We stop when we spot Jay coming back. The foam is nearly gone but his hair is still sticking together.

"Glad you find it so amusing guys. I just washed my hair. Damn you to hell Jericho", Jay mutters.

I put my arm around his shoulder and say, "Cheer up dude. Your trick backfired, so you can only blame yourself", I say.

He looks at me and Chris. He frowns but then cracks a smile and responds with "I guess your right. It's just foam. I need to wash it out though, someone help me".

"I don't think Chris will mind helping you!", I say. Chris stares at me, a face that says 'you didn't' showing clearly.

"Ok, come on Chris. Grab my bag", Jay responds.

"Wait, I don't think I should. I have a headache", Chris says lying back into his chair, rubbing his temple.

"That's your own fault, you got drunk", I say.

Chris glares at me. The last time he helped Jay wash his hair (long story), they got into a fight and hair dye got involved. I still have that picture of Chris with lightning blue hair (why that colour was used is also a long story). Though I think that won't happen again, Chris is still wary.

"Yeah. So stop being a baby and lets go", Jay adds pulling at Chris's arm.

Chris gives up. He gets of the chair and yanks the strap on Jay's bag so that it flies into the air. He places it on his shoulder and walks ahead of Jay. I look at Jay and we both laugh.

"I have no hair dye if that's what your thinking", he says to me between chuckles.

I nod at him and he follows Chris to a different part of the ship. I sit down onto the chair I had been on and look at the sky. The bright, blue colour and white, fluffy clouds compliment each other on this fine day. I breath deeply and smile. I get up again and walk around the ship.

"All aboard", a man shouts. I watch him get of the boat.

The bartender that Chris had fought with earlier also leaves. An evil looking smile forms on his face. Other men pull the bridge away and the engine for the boat comes to life. I go to look at the bartender one more time but he's gone. He acted weird when he got of. The boat starts to move and in minutes the port is but a small image. I continue my walk, passing chatting superstars. I see Matt again but he doesn't see me. I see the captain's cabin. I walk closer to it and look in through the entrance. I see a man dressed in the white jacket and hat that captains wear.

I look at his head and see shoulder length bright, blonde hair, a bit like mine. I look in the overhead mirror and see his face. He has dark glasses on but he looks familiar. His mouth takes shape as a dark, greedy grin appears. I walk past the entrance, an eerie feeling in my body. I can't shake the fact that he looks really familiar.

A person enters my head. Someone I knew very well. It couldn't be him though. I try to shake of the feeling and walk on.

I get back to my seat and sit down again. I close my eyes and think of the captain again. It couldn't be him. I try to think of something else but the bad feeling is still there. I yawn with my eyes still closed. I lie back fully and let myself fall asleep despite the image of that grin still haunting my head.


	2. Help and Retribution

**Sorry I took so long to update. Busy at school and stuff. Hope you like this chapter. It gets better in the next chapter, this is the lead up to the even worse danger. Thanks to my reviewers, the reviews mean so much to me. Enjoy. Oh and again I unfortunatly don't own WWE or anything else they own.**

**Chapter 2**

**Edge's POV**

"Addy. Wake up Adam".

I slowly open eyes, blinking gently to regain perfect vision. The first thing I see is Chris's face.

"Hey dude. Have a nice nap?", he says while smirking.

I sit up and remember that we where on the boat. "And you thought I was bad!", Chris says.

"Oh ha ha. I felt sleepy, so what", I reply. I stand up and rub at my eyes. I look down to see Jay, with freshly washed hair, sitting on the chair beside the one I was on.

He smiles up at me and says, "You weren't asleep that long anyway, don't mind him".

I nod my head and watch as Chris goes to sit on my chair. He puts his hands behind his head and sighs, "Haaaaaaa, this is the life. The sun, no wrestling and just getting to chillax. Why can't we always do this?".

"Because if we did, we'd be broke, fat and it would be really boring", I respond.

"So what? This is what the real live should feel like man!".

"Yes Chris, I couldn't agree more. Let's just give up our whole lives work to sit on our ass's all day in the sun. We don't need to live our childhood dreams to be happy, we just need to chill 24/7", I say sarcastically.

"Hey, you finally understand what I'm getting at now!", he replies enthusiastically.

I smash my hand to my forehead in frustration. "Chris, you do know I was being sarcastic right? We could never do that. Not until we retire at least. You weren't serious were ya?".

Chris smiles quickly and says, "Ha, yeah. Course I was kidding".

I smirk at him as he makes his 'Remember to notice sarcasm in future' face. After several seconds of comical silence, the three of us can't help but laugh.

After a moment of uncontrollable laughter, I regain control and say, "Well, now that we've cleared that up, I'm gonna go stretch my legs. Be back in a jiffy".

Jay gives me a thumbs up as he slowly stops laughing. Chris, who is in a laughing fit, unintentionally falls off his chair. This causes Jay to begin to laugh again. Tears stream from Chris's eyes by this stage as he lays in a mess on deck. I walk away from the scene, chuckling to myself. The air is fresh, breathing on my face. The sun is bright and the sky is a clear blue. If any day was perfect for a boat ride, this was it. I spot Jeff as I walk on the wooden 's leaning on the side bar of the boat, looking out to sea. I remember the previous fight he and Matt had and I decide to check if he's okay. I walk over and lean on the bar beside him, also looking out to sea.

"Nice, isn't it?", I say.

"I love it. The sea is a magical thing. Most of our world consists of it. So creative…", he replies passionately.

I know of his love for creativity and nature. "Are you alright?", I say suddenly.

He looks at me, his eyes slightly glossy. "I'm fine. Why you ask?".

"It's just I saw the fight you had with Matt earlier. You both seemed upset and angry".

Jeff's eyes flash away to the sea again. He closes them and says, "That was nothing Adam. We'll get over it. All brothers fight, right".

"Yeah, but Matt said after you left that he made a big mistake. You still look upset. What happened?".

He snaps his eyes open and glares at me, "Listen, this is none of your business Copeland. Me and Matt have problems sometimes and we fight. Maybe he did make a mistake. Maybe a big one. But it has nothing to do with you so don't get involved", he spat the last word.

I stared at him in shock. Jeff rarely looses his temper. I look at him with sorrowful eyes, not having meant to intrude.

"Sorry Jeff", I respond. I stand up properly and start to walk away.

"W… Wait Adam", he shouts at me.

I stop and look back. His eyes are welling up with tears. I walk slowly back over to him. I don't what to do, so I just stand there. I'm not very good at comforting people. Even if Jay was upset, all I could really do is be there for him. Without thinking, I put my hand on his shoulder. He wipes away the tears spilling onto his cheeks. He sniffs hard and breathes out sharply. I continue to stare at him, worried for my friend. After another minute, he begins to talk again.

"Aw man. I'm real sorry Adam. I really didn't mean to shout at you like that. You're right. I am angry and shocked and sad and hurt. Matt's gone and screwed himself!".

So Matt was right, he did make a mistake. Not a small one by the sounds of it.

"Well…. What did he do?", I say eventually.

Jeff sighs deeply before saying, "That's just it, I can't tell you", my facial expression is enough for him to understand my questioning, "I swore to secrecy. I dunno why. All I'll tell you, is that what he did, is…..", his sentence trails of. I retrieve my hand from his shoulder as he turns to face the sea once more.

"He's not meant to do things this foolish, that's my job", he says to himself.

We stand in silence again, the only noises being the sea and the company on the boat. I look at my feet and wait for him to say something.

"He's my brother though", I snap my head up when he speaks.

I watch him as he continues, "I…I love him a whole damn lot. We have been through so much together. I honestly wouldn't be here if it weren't for him. He is the one that got me where I am in my career today. He's my hero. I look up to him so much. He protects me from badness. He is the one person I can always go to", I hear small sadness in his voice.

I decide to speak, "Jeff, you guys. You guys are like.. Like shoes!", I earn a confused look from him.

I go on, "What I'm saying, is that you're a pair. Both of you have to be together for it to make sense. You need each other cause if there's only one, it's incomplete. Now, I don't know what he did, but knowing Matt, I'm just sure he's truly sorry for hurting you like that".

Jeff's head lowers as he takes in what I said.

"You're right", he looks at me and says, "He made mistakes but who doesn't. I can't stay mad at him, because he is my brother and I love him. Even if he did wrong, I can't stay angry with him. I need him and I know he needs me.", he finishes. He brushes his hands through his hair and smiles.

I know that The Hardy's have been through a lot. They are so close to each other. I don't know how Jeff would cope without Matt or visa versa.

I form a smile also, "I'm glad you feel better Jeff. You'll patch things up with Matt".

Jeff nods and says, "Yeah, we will. Thanks for listening and talking with me Adam. I know me having a nervous breakdown isn't what you needed on this trip. Sorry. You always were a good friend".

He pulls me into a one armed hug and I hug him back. We release and I briefly glance at my watch.

"Well, glad I helped Jeff, and listen if you need me you know were I am right. I gotta go, the guys will be wondering where I am", Jeff nods and waves at me as I return to where Chris and Jay are.

I wave back and think of what Matt might have done. It really isn't any of my business and I feel better now knowing they will be ok. I stop in my tracks once I meet the doorway to the captain's cabin. I think back to when I saw him earlier. The image still stuck in my head. Maybe I saw wrong. I can't help but peer in, just to find if I was wrong. I crane my neck around and to my surprise, see an unoccupied chair. I stand properly in front of the doorway. My eyebrows furrow in confusion. I spot a red button glowing. It reads 'autopilot'. 'He must be checking something', I say to myself. I still can't shake the feeling that I know him though. I look at my watch again and see that it's 13:32. I take one last look before turning on my heels and leaving.

I pass other superstars on the way. Most are sunbathing or chatting. I then spy Randy Orton sitting at a small table. I can spare another minute. I sit down on the opposite chair. A startled Randy jumps a bit.

"Hey Orton, sorry did I scare you?", I say smiling.

"What. No! You just startled me, that's all. What's up?", he replies coolly.

Randy hasn't been here as long as most of us. He debuted late last year but is still considered the 'rookie'.

"Nothing much. Just walking around. How about you?, that prank earlier didn't go to plan".

"Yeah, I know. I was just messing with him. Doing the childish thing ya get me. It seems to be all I can do with the big guys", he makes an unsatisfied face.

"Randy, they'll take you seriously eventually. They will. It took me a long time to fit in too. Trust me, the longer they've been here, the harder they are to socialise with", I say reassuring the young man.

Randy smiles at me, "Yeah, you're right. You've been here a while though. How come you seem to be able to 'socialise' with me and stuff?".

"I'm not that much older then you. I get you and I actually remember what it was like starting out. Some of these older dudes have bad memories", we both laugh quietly.

"I know, but it was easier for you. You had friends here already". "Times have changed. Plus I didn't have as many as you think. Look, it gets easier, you'll see. Try hanging with the younger guys who debuted around the same time as you".

As if by chance, John Cena suddenly walks over to us. "Hey guys. Hope I'm not interrupting but can I steal Randy, I wanna show him something cool", he says happily.

"Be my guest Cena", I respond.

Randy mouths 'thanks' at me before joining John at his previous position across the deck. I sigh to myself, knowing my good deeds of the day are done. I brush a strand of fallen hair from my face and stand up. I walk briskly back to the guys. I've been gone this long they probably think I went swimming in the sea. I eventually get back to where I left my two best friends.

Chris is lying still on the chair he had previously fell off of. A pair of designer sunglasses are perched on his eyes. His still position suggests that he fell asleep in the scorching sun. At least he has sun cream on. I mean, I hope he does. Beside him on the opposite chair, is another blonde lying still. With his hair tied in a pony and a book in his hands, Jay looks up as he hears me approach.

"Hey dude", I say quietly.

He smiles up at me, placing his book on his chest. "It's about time you got back Adam", he replies equally quiet.

"Sorry man. I ran into Jeff and he was a bit upset cause he fought with Matt earlier".

Jay frowns and says, "Oh, I didn't know that. Is he alright now?".

"Yeah, I talked to him and I think they'll be fine".

"That's good".

I briefly look at Chris and then back to Jay, "What happened to his high energy levels? He can't be tired can he?".

"Well you were gone so long that we both got a bit bored. When we stopped laughing and he managed to get back on the chair, he just kind of drifted of. I didn't want to wake him, so I started reading".

"That makes some sense", I say pulling up a chair and sitting beside Jay, "Don't let me interrupt you".

He looks at me funny and closes the book. "Oh yeah, I'm gonna read for this whole trip. I was just waiting for you to get back", he responds.

I grin at him and say, "Ok then. So… what you want to do now?".

Jay puts his thinking face on. After a moment , he says, "Wake Chris up again!". I nod my head as we approach the sleeping Jericho.

**Third person Pov**

Meanwhile, on another part of the boat, unknown to everyone else, a plan was unfolding.

The captain of the boat was standing, his back against a wall. After checking the cabin downstairs to make sure all was going well, he was now back in his own cabin. Pulling out a black mobile, he jabs in a phone number. A voice vibrates from the phone seconds later.

The captain places the phone to his ear and says, "All looks good downstairs. I think we can begin now".

"Ok. Are you sure you want to go through with this?", an unknown voice questions.

The captain stays silent, but an evil smile forms on his face. "Absolutely", he replies slowly, "I have to sort this out. Not everyone on this boat are targets but if they get in my way, they will be…. My revenge will leave an impact on the WWE forever".

"If all goes well, it will. Isn't this risky though? You don't know where everyone will end up, or who might die," the eerie voice from the other end states.

"It's a risk I must take. Just trust my control over this".

"I do. Who are targeting anyway?".

"Mainly 'Triple H', for his foolish father in law. He will pay for what he did. There are others too", the captain says dangerously.

His eyes darken as he makes his way to the doorway. He spots Adam Copeland with Jason Reso and Chris Irvine. "Edge is on to me. He recognizes me. I can't let him figure out who I am".

"Is he on the hit list?", the voice asks.

The captain smiles widely and replies, "Oh, he's at the very top. McMahon is bad but Edge… He will pay. As for his 'brother' Christian, …well". He looks directly at the two as they laugh and mess with Chris.

"You're doing it now then?", the voice slyly says.

The captain turns his attention to the small remote in his other hand. A white button sits in the middle of it. He moves his thumb cautiously towards the button.

"The second I'm far enough…. Bang".

The voice chuckles at the other end and replies, "Very well. Good luck".

A beeping noises emits from the phone. The captain places the phone in his pocket again. From the corner of the room is a black bag. He picks it up and puts the strap on his shoulder.

"My time for vengeance has come", he peers in the open bag before closing it, "Nobody can stop me now".

He walks out of the cabin quickly to the hull of the ship. When he reaches it, he see's a small speedboat for one, lying in the open. Pushing a button to lower it to the water, he jumps in. He places his bag beside him, still clutching the controller and starts the engine.

"Once I'm far enough from the boat, boom", he says sadistically.

As he drives away, the superstars on board begin to notice. The first to speak is Dave Bautista. "Hey, do you see that?", he says loudly to Mark Callaway and Glenn Jacobs, pointing at the speedboat.

Both men look to were his hand is pointing.

"Is that the captain?", Glenn asks surprised.

At that question, other superstars begin to gather around the three men.

"I think it is!", Kurt Angle states loudly.

Hearing the commotion, Adam, Jay and Chris run over to the wrestlers to witness what's going on. Paul Levesque was last to arrive and pushed through the crowd.

"What the hell!", he exclaims once he sees the captain.

"What's he doing? Who's driving the boat!", Shawn Michaels also exclaims.

"Nobody, it's on autopilot", everyone turns to see Terry standing near the captain's cabin.

"Ok, everyone. Calm down. I'll try and find out what the hell he thinks he's playing at", Paul says taking lead.

Back out in the water, the captain notices the attention he's getting. He stops the boat once he's far enough.

"This should do".

Slowly rather then quickly, he moves his thumb to the top of the button. "The fun's about to begin", he laughs hysterically and stabs the button. A loud explosion erupts from the boat.

As he continues to laugh hysterically he starts the engine once more. He begins to drive to an island not far from here. Meanwhile, the boat is in flames. A lot of shouting is heard. The boat begins to sink. Jeff Hardy who had been leaning on the bar looking out, is jolted by the impact and falls in. Matt sees this and is desperate to get to him.

"Jeffffff, hold on", he screams.

Others are shocked and try to help each other.

The captain takes one look back before throwing of his hat and removing his jacket. It becomes very clear who he is, though no one takes notice. All of a sudden, a large wave comes the boat's way. Many superstars look on in shock. Even the veterans freeze, unable to do anything. Time stops for a moment as it all comes into play.

"Brace yourselves", Paul shouts in desperation.

Everyone holds onto something. Friends hold each others arms to keep them from falling in. Chris is unable to make sense of what's going on and is frozen. His arm is pulled roughly by something. He looks to see what it was and see's Adam keeping a grip on him.

"Where's Jay? He was right there", he shouts nervously, glancing in all directions.

There's no time for answers though as time runs out. The wave knocks the boat into the water so hard, it's a wonder if anyone survives.

Broken into pieces, the remains of the boat and the superstars are dragged by the water towards the island the captain is heading.

"Excellent. It's working", he says approaching the sandy entrance of the island.

He stops the boat, grabs his bag and disappears into the islands forest, the explosion only the beginning of what he has in store.


	3. Dead or Alive Part 1

**I got this up quicker then I thought I would. A bit of language in this chapter. Any guesses who the captain might be. Here, I'll give you a clue. Actually I won't, your just going to have to keep reading.**

**Chapter 3**

**Third Person POV**

The sea calmed down long enough for everybody to be dragged to the unknown island. Chaos had just struck and lord only knew who was alive now. Deep in the forest of the island, the boat captain lay, waiting.

"All has gone well", he says to himself. "It's only a matter of time before my revenge sets in and I can get who I want", he laughs aloud, getting to his feet.

"Lets see if anyone's arrived yet".

As he sets of in search of superstars, unbeknown to him, the first of them arrive. Washed onto the beach at the coast of the island, lying face first in the sand, was none other then Jason Reso.

**Jay's POV**

"_Hey, do you see that?", Dave says loudly to Mark and Glenn, pointing at the speedboat. _

_Both men look to were his hand is pointing. "Is that the captain?", Glenn asks surprised._

_ At that question, other superstars begin to gather around the three men._

_ "I think it is!", Kurt states loudly. _

_Adam, Chris and I look on and after exchanging confused glances at each other, we walk over to where the others are. Paul and Shawn quickly follow and push through us to the front._

_ "What the hell!", Paul exclaims once he sees the captain._

_ "What's he doing? Who's driving the boat!", Shawn also exclaims. _

_"Nobody, it's on autopilot", we all turn to see Terry standing near the captain's cabin._

_"Ok, everyone. Calm down. I'll try and find out what the hell he thinks he's playing at", Paul says taking lead._

_ I look at Adam to see him craning his neck to get a better look. Chris is also trying to see. While they attempt to find a good spot for viewing, I decide to push my way through the crowd. With my small form, it's easy to get past unnoticed. When I reach the front, I spot Jeff Hardy with his neck arched out to sea. I go up beside him and do the same. __I find the captain in his small speedboat but can't make out who it is._

_ "What's he doing Jeff?", I say through the superstars arguing voices._

_ Jeff leans out a little further before answering, "I've no idea man", he pauses and twists his head a bit. _

_I follow his gaze to find that the speedboat has stopped. I look at Jeff again and this time he looks at me. The expressions in our eyes are enough to know we are thinking the same thing. What's he doing? We both turn our attention back to the boat. The captain stays still, from my point of view. Without warning, a loud explosion knocks me out of my trance. It also knocks me out of the boat. I fall straight into the water, landing deep in it. I push my way to the surface of the sea. I look up to the others but see only the edge of the boat. Superstars begin to shout. I hear flames from the boat. This is bad._

_I try to get someone's attention, "Hey, can somebody help me? Adam, Chris, anyone". _

_"Jeffffff, hold on", Matt Hardy's recognizable screams overtake my own._

_I follow his voice to see his head looking down into the water from the boat._

_ "Matt", I shout loudly. _

_He turns his head to me and a look of shock crosses his face. "Jay", is all he says._

_ I stare at him before thinking back to what he had screamed about. I think back to moments ago and who was beside me. _

_"Did Jeff fall in Matt", I ask._

_ He doesn't say anything. "Matt", I shout. _

_He snaps out of it and answers, "What?". _

_"Did Jeff fall into the water?". _

_He wait's a few seconds. "Yeah but I can't see him", he replies in desperation._

_"I'll look for him", I say before going back under. _

_I swim around quickly. My nerves spike when I don't find him. I go deeper but have to come up for air. I look up to see Matt with little hope left in his eyes. I go back under again, desperately searching for my friend. With no luck for the second time, I come back up._

_ This time, I'm greeted by Paul's voice, "Brace yourselves"._

_'For what?' , I think to myself._

_ "Jay, get out of there", Matt shouts down to me. _

_"Why, what's wrong?"._

_I don't get an answer though, as all becomes apparent. A huge wave, at least 100 feet high, is coming our way. My eyes go wide in shock and I glance at Matt one more time. I don't have a hope of getting out of this one. Jeff's missing, the boat's on fire and about to be obliterated by water. I brace myself … The waves smashes into the boat causing me to hit of the side. I slip into darkness, holding onto a piece of wood. The last thing I see is the speedboat leave the water._

I open my eyes, the pounding in my head awakening me. The first thing I notice is the hard yet soft surface I'm lying on. I feel with my hands, the sandy grains beneath me. I gently lift my head but the movement still hurts. I can't help but emit a groan at the feeling in my head and at how weak I feel. I blink a few times to make sure I'm not dreaming. The frothy water that runs up to my legs confirms it. What happened on the boat wasn't a dream. I push myself up, pain running through my limbs. I turn to my side but fall onto my back. I breath deeply, taking in where I possibly am. I stare up at the sky.

The light blue blinds me, the sun sitting in the corner of it. After a minute of rest, I slowly sit up, like The Undertaker but much slower. My worst nightmare comes true as I realize where I am. I'm stranded on an island. I look to my right to see bits of wood from the boat sitting near me. I feel pain coming from my arm and turn my head down to see scarlet staining it. I find a long gash across my arm. I gasp, I've never had a cut that bad. I do what first comes to my mind. Grabbing the end of my shirt, I dig my nails into it and pull. Somehow I rip a part of it off. I tie it around my arm tightly. It hurts like hell but will hopefully stop the bleeding.

I start to stand up, using my hands as support. Once I'm comfortably on my feet I observe my surroundings. The wood I saw is there, as is a lot of sand. I run my hands through my hair in shock. I notice my hair is wet again, full of sand and knotted. I put my hands to my side and look behind me. Deep green forests cover the interior of the island. I look at my trousers to see they're sodden. My shirt is also soaked. I walk to the right over to where the wood is. I ignore the pain in my head and bend down. I shove the pieces of wood away, trying to find anything that could help. I reach the bottom of the pile, having found nothing. I grunt, angry and still in shock.

I stand up again and stare ahead of me. "How could this happen?", I say to myself. I think of everyone that was on the boat.

"Adam", I say out loud, knowing I may never see him again. "Chris, Jeff, everyone", I continue, my heart aching.

I feel tears sting my eyes. What if they didn't make it. What if they're lost at sea. Then my thoughts wander to that damn boat captain. He did this. The psychopathic man has done this to us all. He drove of and left us to die. My mind takes me back to when he was on that speedboat, driving away. He went the same way the boat was supposed to be heading. To where it was then drifting. To the island I'm on.

I blink my eyes hard, the tears disappearing and without a second's thought, I run into the forest. I go as fast as my legs will let me. I keep going, searching for him, pleading that he's here so I can kill him. I keep running till I reach a patch in the middle of the forest. My legs give out and I fall to my knees. I put my hands to my head and look down.

"You bastard", I say, "You bastard".

"I'm going to find you, and kill you. You're going straight to hell. I'll get you….I'll get you", I shout into the air.

I fall into a sitting position. With my head tilted down, warm tears come to my eyes once more, creating a river on my cheek. "What do I do now?", I whisper.

"Is that you Reso?", I snap my head up suddenly the moment my name is said.

I know that voice. I turn my head and sure as I was, standing there is Paul Levesque.

"P…Paul", I say, unsure if he's real.

He nods to me. I get of the grassy area and stand straight. He looks worriedly at me. I drag my feet over to him and stop in front of him.

"Are you ok?", he says, placing his large hands on my shoulders.

"I ...I don't know", I reply honestly.

I put my hand to my cheek and swipe the tears away. He looks at me.

"I'm glad you're alive, Jason", he says sincerely.

I wait for a moment, hope filling my heart. I smile sadly, "Me too. I'm glad you're alright". I wait again before asking, "Have you seen anyone else".

"No", he replies frustrated, "I just woke up on a beach back there. I decided to look around, for the guys and any luggage that might help. I only found you when I heard you shouting".

"I got mad and upset", I defend myself, "The captain did this, you know that right?", I ask angrily.

"I know Jay", he replies shamefully, "He's gone now though. We should just concentrate on getting out of here".

"I don't think he's gone Hunter", I reply, using his superstar name.

"What do you mean?", he asks confused.

"I saw him drive off before I blacked out. He was heading the same way the boat was. To this island".

He looks at me, shock overtaking his face, "Are you sure?".

"Pretty sure", I answer anxiously.

He takes his hands from my shoulders and punches the nearest tree. "God damn it. If he wanted us to purposely end up on this island, then he must have more in store. Who the hell would do this?", he says to me.

I say nothing, I don't know what to. He puts his arm on the tree and leans on it.

"We have to find the others and get out of here", he says tiredly.

I look at him though he doesn't look back. I walk towards him, "What if we are the only ones left?", I say quietly.

He looks at me this time, dagger eyes piercing my face. "We can't think like that, Reso", he spouts using my surname again. I drop my head, my eyes watching the ground.

"Listen, I know there were people on that boat that you care about", he says, his voice softening. I think of Adam mainly.

He sighs, "There's people I care about too", he says sadly. I know he means Shawn.

"I bet they're out there, looking and worrying about us".

I lift my head to his level. "We will find them, we just have to stick together".

I nod in response. He comes over to me, "Lets go find our friends, Reso". I smile hopefully and so does he. We trek through the forest, making our way to the beach. We will find them.

**Adam's Pov**

Owwww. That hurts. I crack my eyes open a little, peeking out. Baby Blue peeks back in. I open my eyes fully to see a bright sky looking at me. I sit up quickly and immediately regret it. My stomach does somersaults.

"Uh, I think I'm going to get sick", I say before running to the water.

I puke into it for a few seconds before stopping. I wipe my mouth roughly with the back of my hand. I walk briskly back onto the beach but stop midway.

"Wait", I say in confusion. I look to the sea and back to the beach. I put my hand up in confusion and point between the two.

"What the fuck?", I shout loudly, realizing I'm not on the boat anymore.

Then it all comes flooding back to me. The captain leaving, boat exploding, the wave coming, everything. I tilt my head down and see sand. I twist around to see more sand and forest. I lift my eyebrows in shock. I bring my head back to the water and look along the coast of the beach. Not far from me, lying slumped on the sand is a person. Not just any person. From the distance, I make it out to be Chris Jericho. I gasp and start running to him. The sand is gentle and lets me run swiftly. I reach him in seconds and immediately drop down beside his body. I lean my head down and listen to his heart. It's still beating. I check his pulse and find one. I start shaking his seemingly lifeless form. I get no response.

"Come on Jericho", I say still shaking him.

A dreadful minute passes by, still no response from Chris. I pray silently. I then look up to the sky, "Come on God, you owe me".

Next thing I hear is spluttering. I look down and see Chris turned on his side, spitting water out. I slap his back to help him and glance at the sky and smile, "You don't really owe me but thanks anyway".

Chris continues to cough violently. I wait a minute till he finishes and then I help him sit up. He breathes in and out deeply. He moves his eyes to my face once he notices I'm there.

"Adam", he breathes out, "Where am I?".

"On an island. The boat, remember".

His mouth turns into an o before he says, "Oh yeah. That really happened. Thanks for sort of saving me from that wave.", he pauses taking it in, "WAIT, Did you say an island", he exclaims loudly.

I flinch at his sudden movement. He gets to his feet and starts frantically walking around in circles. I watch him for a minute.

"How could this happen. I'm Chris Jericho. I don't get stuck on islands in the middle of nowhere. What do we do? We're gonna starve or be eaten by Jaws or something awful", he rants.

I get to my own feet as he begins to question Jaws existence. "Chris, stop it", I intervene, shouting in his face. His speech fades into silence.

"You're alive now, that's what matters", I say quieter.

He looks at me with an apologetic face. I pull him into a hug and he accepts it. "I'm sorry Adam", he mutters.

We pull away and I look at him carefully. "You hurt anywhere?".

He observes himself, "Not that I can see. My head hurts a little and my chest but I'm alright. Are you?".

"Same really. No serious damage", I say.

"What about the others?", he asks.

"I don't know", I hear a hint of sadness in my voice.

Chris must too cause he says, "He's alive, I know he is".

"I couldn't find him before the boat was hit. What if…", I trail of. I feel a line of tears form in my eyes.

"No Adam. Just no. We'll find him. We have to. This is Jay we're talking about. He probably swam here and is looking for us", he says comforting me.

"Ok", I say wiping my eyes. I hate feeling like this. Edge isn't like this and neither is Adam. I'm strong and have the guts to get through this.

I quickly regain composure and get back into my normal attitude. After a long silence, I finally say, "What now? Do we go look for the others".

Chris takes a moment to think before he replies, "Yeah, lets do that". I look behind us to the forest.

"Lets go then", he says walking ahead of me. I sigh before walking up to him and to the forest.

**Third person POV**

At the west of the island on one of the beaches, the boat captain stands over a fallen superstar. He breathes in the fresh air and smirks smugly. His evil eyes taking in the eliminated superstars appearance.

"One down already, this is too easy", the captain beams. "Not who I wanted to go but what are you going to do". He bends down and touches the superstars head. He grabs a bunch of hair and yanks it up.

The mans face is visible. The 'captain' tuts and says, "Look at you".

He shoves the mans head down into the sand and straightens up. "I can't choose who dies can I. It's just a twist of fate for you", he laughs aloud.

"You know I hate when brothers fight. And making mistakes can damage relationships. But brothers, well, they always seem to make up in the end", he says to the young superstar, "Too bad you'll never see yours again".

He sneers and kicks the superstar's head. "You never were that useful anyway, Hardy". The captain walks away satisfied, leaving the Hardy Boy alone once more.

* * *

**So one of the Hardys is dead. Which one though? Leave guesses in the reviews. Hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Dead or Alive Part 2

**I hugely apologize for the delay in updates. I've been very busy and I'm on holidays but I finally managed to finish this chapter. I hope this makes up for it. A long chapter. Guesses for who captain is and so forth are welcome. Thanks for reviews in chapter 3. I hope you're still sticking with me on this. Sorry if it gets a bit confusing with POVs and stuff in this chap. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 4**

******Adam's POV**

"Chris, please. We need to stop for a minute", I express my feeling of exhaustion.

"Yeah, ok. I can't go on either", Chris replies, falling to the forest ground.

I let my legs drop as well and take a few breathes. We have been walking for what must have been hours. We've trekked through the forest but are yet to find anything or anyone. "We can't keep doing this. We aren't getting anywhere!", I exclaim.

"I know, but do you have any other great ideas?", he asks, staring into my eyes.

I shake my head in defeat. "I mean, there has to be someone else here. We aren't the only ones to have miraculously ended up on this island. We were with everyone else", Chris states.

"But we have to at least consider the fact that we may be the only ones", I say in despair.

"I don't want to consider anything Adam", he replies in sudden anger.

I watch him put his head in his palms, his elbows resting on his legs. A look of rage crosses his face. I stare at him, anxious for his mental state. I brush some loose hair away my face, feeling the dampness of it from the sea. Chris continues to vegetate, the anger still on his face. I pull my knees up to my chin and rest it there. I wrap my arms around my legs and sigh.

I give him a minute to calm down before saying, "Maybe we should move a bit more before it gets dark".

"Why bother", Chris replies sourly. I guess a minute wasn't enough.

"Chris", I start but am interrupted.

"No, Adam. If you think we are the only ones here then we should just give up".

"I didn't say..".

"You didn't have too. You want me to consider it, so you must think we are the only ones left. Bit spiteful for you, don't you think".

"I'm not trying to be bad".

"Yeah but you want me to give up".

"Why would I want you to give up? I want somebody else to be here more then you".

"Whatever, I don't want to talk anymore Adam. And I'm not moving from here".

Chris shuts me up with his sentence. I look away from him, annoyed at his incompliance. Wishing this was a dream, I tilt my head down to my chest. I close my eyes and hope that I wake up soon. Silence surrounds us for a few minutes. The only thing moving is the trees in the slight breeze. I think of how a day off work turned into so much more. I wonder of my friend's safety. And the captain. He looked so familiar. From what I saw, it looked so much like him. Why would he come back, do this. He wouldn't, would he. I really hope not. He can be a dangerous man. That blonde hair, the smile in the mirror. It just couldn't be…..

I halt my thoughts when a shuffling noise startles me. I look up to find that the quiet serenity has been broken by Chris."What are you doing?", I ask curiously.

"I can't stay here anymore, not with someone who just gives up", he utters the last words in contempt.

"What!, what do you mean?".

"I'm going to find everybody else and then get of this island", he gets to his feet as he speaks and turns his back on me.

I scramble to my own feet and try to convince him to wait. "Come on Chris, you can't go on your own".

"Why can't I?, I'm able to look after myself".

"But you can't leave me on my own. What sort of a person does that make you!".

"You are capable of getting home by yourself".

"There could be any thing on this island. The captain could be here too for all we know".

"Why would the 'captain' bother to come here?".

I stay silent, not knowing what to say.

"I'll see you then". He begins to stalk off.

"You are so ignorant of the danger we are in", I say suddenly.

He pauses his movements and says, "At least I feel that we and everyone else actually have a chance of getting out of here".

"I'm sorry. I want to feel like everything will be ok, but I just don't think it will", I say quietly.

I wait for him to say something but after a few seconds, he continues to walk. I know I can't let him go, especially if the captain is still around. I say the only thing I can think of to grab his attention.

"But what if the captain's still here, we're all in danger".

He ignores me as he passes the trees, getting further away. I bite the inside of my lip, uncertain of what to do. Without thinking, I decide to tell him what's been bothering me.

"I know who he is!", I shout, immediately feeling unsure.

This causes Chris to stop completely. "What?".

I falter for several seconds before going on, "I…I think I know who he is".

Chris spins around, a look of curiosity in his eyes. "What do you mean?".

"The Captain, he looks so familiar, I'm pretty sure I know who it is".

"You think or you know?".

"Both. If this is who I think it is, then we could have a hard time getting rid of him if he's here".

"Are you making this up?".

"No! Chris, this guy is tough. He's a former WWF superstar".

Chris's eyes light up when the words 'former WWF superstar' exit my mouth. He starts to walk towards me, very slowly.

"Former WWF superstar?", he asks, the urge to know growing.

"If it's him, it's somebody we both know. Me in particular".

Chris walks closer, his eyes scanning my face. He stops about a metre from me. He turns his eyes to the moist ground, keeping them in one place. "If you're right..", he hesitates before going on, "If you're right… then you have to tell me everything you know. Who it is you think you saw".

I nod at him, knowing the corner of his eye got it. I sigh deeply and slowly sit back on the ground. At least I got his attention now, but how will he react. And what if I'm wrong.

"Take a seat", I say when he doesn't move.

Without moving his gaze, he also sits down, just in front of me. "So", he says suddenly. I look at him, only the side of his head showing. "Who is it?".

**Jay's POV**

"Have we passed this tree before", Paul says out loud.

I look at him, tiredness showing on my face. We had being walking in the forest for ages but we hadn't been able to get out. It seemed to go on forever.

"I have no idea", I say.

"How did we get lost?", Paul walks around the trees, examining them.

"By walking straight", I say.

Paul looks at me, "It was a good idea at the time".

"Yeah, but we had no idea where we were going and we still don't".

"Listen, if we start fighting then we'll get no where".

I stop talking, silently agreeing with him. "Come on", Paul says.

He walks past another tree and I follow him. I look at the sky as I walk. The trees cover most of it but I can make out some clouds. It's darkening so it must be getting late. The sun is also not as bright which means it's getting colder. I'm still a bit wet too. As I watch the sky, I feel my foot get caught on something and I fall down. I land with a thud on the mossy ground.

"Ow", I exclaim.

Paul stops and looks back at me. He walks over and bends down. "You ok? What happened?".

"I tripped on something".

I look to where my feet lie and see a large branch sitting behind them. Paul helps me get to my feet and I brush the dirt of my trousers. My knees hurt now too. Great.

"You twist your ankle or anything?", Paul questions me.

"No, just hurt my knees", I answer.

"You'll live, come on". I follow him again, a small scowl on my face.

I know Paul is just trying to help but he has a bit of a reputation of being, well, not the nicest guy ever. Despite that, I'm glad he's alive. We continue on an unknown path through the forest. Silence comes to play again. Some birds chirp in the trees but it's still pretty quiet. That silence is broken. A gunshot comes ringing through the forest, scaring the birds away. I jump from the loud sound. Paul stops and looks quickly around us.

"Get to the ground", he talks low.

I do as he says, crouching behind a tree bark. He does the same about a metre from me. My breathing becomes unsettled. Is there someone here? Is the captain here? We wait a minute, the silence returning. We don't hear anyone approaching. No more shots are fired. I look at Paul and he signals me that we can get up. I stand up and breath a sigh of relieve.

"What the hell?…", I start but Paul shushes me.

"No, don't talk. He might still be here. Follow me, but be quiet. We need to get out of here", he whispers.

He starts walking quietly through the forest and I quickly follow him. We walk for another few minutes before Paul stops.

"Why'd you stop?", I whisper to him.

"We aren't getting anywhere!", he nearly shouts, the stress finally getting to him.

"Shh. We can't stop, what if he's following us?".

"I wouldn't say so, it sounded like a distant shot. He was probably firing at someone else". I put my head down, thinking of what he just said.

"Not that he is shooting anyone!", Paul says again, realising what he had said. I nod my head. Without warning, another shot comes firing.

This time I witness it hit a tree close by us. My mouth drops open and Paul knocks me to the ground.

"Don't talk, don't move, don't even breath", he warns me.

"O, ok", my voice shakes as I reply. We stay very still, afraid for our life's. My heart stops as we hear footprints. They crunch in the muddy ground and crispy leaves. They come closer to us and I notice my breathing is going louder. If it's the captain then we are probably dead.

**Third person POV**

"Shawn?".

The Heartbreak Kid turns around at call of his name. He faces an obviously frightened Randy Orton, though he won't admit it. Shawn had found him in the sand shortly after waking up. They both remembered what had happened and were now trying to find their friends, despite not knowing if they were even here. They decided to walk along the beach in hopes of finding more superstars. In all honesty Shawn was just as freaked out and scared as Randy was.

"What is it?", he asks, his tone friendly.

"Do you think we're going to find anyone?". The tone in his voice tells him that Orton is clearly doubting that they will.

A small smile forms on HBK's face. "Yes, I think we will".

Randy nods but his eyes tell a different story. Shawn sighs, "Randy. It's alright if you're scared. I am too".

"I'm not scared", Randy says defensively. A spark sets of his sudden anger.

"Ok, calm down. It's fine if you aren't. But you don't have to pretend otherwise so you can protect your pride".

Shawn's words catch him of guard. He goes to defend himself again but falters. "I.. you're wrong. I don't need to protect my pride Michaels. I'm not afraid or scared. I just want to get of this damn island already".

"Are you sure, because you look terrified", Shawn states.

Randy looks away from him. He continues in a softer tone, "Listen, I just want to help you".

Silence fills the air for several seconds. Inside, Randy knows he's scared but he just won't admit it. "I don't need your help", he replies coldly. He stares him directly in the eyes before turning away.

He begins to walk from where the two came from. Shawn waits to see if he'll change his mind and come back. But he walks on. He can't let the kid go alone. So he calls out to The Viper.

"And how are you supposed to do that?".

Randy freezes but doesn't turn around. "I'll find a way".

"Don't kid yourself. I don't what you're thinking, but judging by how defensive you are…".

"I am not defensive". Randy spins around, anger fuming. "I'm just trying to get you to stop implying that I'm all these things. Just shut up!".

"Randy". Shawn walks forwards.

He reaches Randy in seconds. He places his hand on the muscular shoulder of the man opposite him.

"I didn't mean to accuse you. And before you walk off again, let me finish. I know why you are scared. I'm not saying it out loud to make you feel bad. It's not to be ashamed of. You know, when I started in this business, people thought I was really cocky and smart mouthed and they didn't like me very much. Kind of like you". Randy smirks, his anger cooling.

"I had a huge ego and didn't let anything wound my pride. Especially fear. But in cases like this, we aren't in the ring. This is a serious situation. It doesn't matter if your pride shatters, well it probably does". Randy laughs quietly this time.

"Don't admit to me that you're scared, but admit it to yourself. I don't want you do something stupid because you want to act tough. This isn't a storyline", Shawn finishes and waits for Randy to speak.

"Is this the part where I'm meant to break down and admit that I'm terrified of dying?".

Shawn chuckles, "I didn't think you were that type of person".

"I'm not. But you're right. I'll admit Michaels, I'm shitting myself right now. I can't think of how we can survive this".

Randy's face falls a bit, showing his sincerity. Shawn shakes his shoulder a little, "I think if we stick together, we'll have a better chance".

"Yeah, I didn't want to go on my own anyway. I was just angry. I still am, but not at you. Thanks Shawn, I didn't think you had it in you to give me a pep talk".

"I tried". Both men smile.

"Lets continue on", Shawn says, walking ahead.

He pause when randy doesn't follow. He looks back, waiting for the young superstar. "You alright?". Randy turns around and walks up to Shawn.

"I'll be ok, I hope". Shawn silently hopes so too.

**In the forest a few minutes before Jay's POV ****(Still third person POV)**

"Did you find anything?", a unknown voice asks.

"Yes, I did. My plan seems to have worked".

The captain speaks into the mobile vengefully. "Just curious, how did you get a signal?".

The captain smiles. "It isn't impossible. Besides, I may be closer then you think. The island isn't that far out". An evil laugh is echoes from the other end.

"Very clever".

"I didn't need to complicate things, now did I".

"So, how many?".

"Not many yet but many are here", the captain smiles evilly, "Let me see, I actually only found two. That muscular guy with the brown hair… ehh", the captain clicks, trying to remember his name.

"You mean Terry Gerin?".

"Yeah, Rhino, isn't it. Unfortunately, he didn't make it".

There was no sympathy in the captain's voice. "And the next one was a nice find also".

"Now you've interested me. Who is it?".

"Well, lets just say that one of the Hardy boys won't be waking up".

"A Hardy. Very nice indeed. Which one?".

"The little brat one, Jeff. I didn't intend for him to die, he was nice to work with but still, he was trouble".

"Are you sure he's dead?".

"Well, I didn't actually check but he wasn't breathing, so I he will be if he isn't".

"Two down".

"Yes, but I saw some others as well".

"How?".

"I took a walk and was careful not to get caught. They looked scared", the captain laughs at the memory, "I saw Paul and Jay in the forest. As you know, I want Paul dead".

"And Jay?".

"Well, I want him alive. I also saw Adam and Chris for a few seconds. I don't care for Jericho but Adam. Now Adam is the reason this all started". The captain's eyes go dark in anger.

"Why Adam and not Jay?", the voice questions.

"It's simple really. I liked Jay, always did. He was my favourite. Adam ruined things by coming to the WWF, even if he was there before Jay. It didn't matter. I want Jay to consider coming with me. If he denies, I'll kill him and Adam. I'll try hard to get him to come though, even if I have to say it's you or Adam".

"Sounds risky. Why didn't you kill Paul and Adam when you saw them?".

"I want to have some fun first…". The captain pauses. He peers at a gun beside his leg. "Actually, I'm going to start now. I'll talk to you later".

"Ok, see you then". They both hang up.

The captain picks up the gun and holds it like it's gold. "Lets have some fun".

He begins to run quickly but cautiously through the forest. He's been here so many times, preparing for his plan, that he knows it like he knows wrestling. It's a map in his head. He quickly finds some superstars to start with. Jay and Paul walk slowly, about 20 or so metres away.

He perches behind a tree, on a hill like surface of the forest and prepares to show a little example of what's in store later. To trick them, he turns around and with the gun, already fully loaded, he points it to the sky that lies in front. He waits for a split second and shoots it. A loud bang rings throughout the forest. He's become used to it however so it doesn't startle him.

The same can't be said for Jay and Paul. He watches as they hurry to crouch behind trees, afraid for there lives. He laughs to himself, satisfied with the shot. The gun was loud but not loud enough to attract the attention of any of the superstars that may be in the forest. Unless they're near by. He watches as they wait for the clear before getting up slowly and walking quickly but quietly away. The captain smiles once again. Then an idea hits.

"I wonder how they would feel if a shot came towards them", he says to himself.

He gets up and follows them, staying on his part of the hilly forest. They make an abrupt stop minutes later and he takes his chance. Again, he hides behind a near by tree and points the gun, but this time at a tree behind them. He wait's a few seconds, watching them make small talk before he fires. The bullet smashes into a tree. He sees Jay's face fall in horror at how close it was. Then, Paul tackles Jay to the ground. Another thought occurs in his mind, but the captain questions the risks.

"One more little warning couldn't hurt".

He stands tall and proud of what he's doing and begins walking down the steep part of the forest. He spots the duo, close enough to see they are face down on the ground. He stops about 3 metres from them. His sadistic mind tells him to do something there and then. He points the gun again but this time at the ground right beside Jay.

He doesn't want to kill him but he will warn him. He shoots the gun and the bullet buries itself in the dirt. He runs before the shock sets in for them. He runs fast, going through a short cut to get back to his 'base'. He stops at a tree to take a quick breather .

"Now he knows how close death is…", He grins widely, his teeth showing, "If he doesn't rejoin, the consequences have just been revealed".

* * *

**Well, there you are. I'm sorry to say that Rhino is dead. I love him but he had to go. Shawn and Randy survived though but that still leaves others missing. Some clues in this if you didn't notice. Very small. As for Jeff being dead... well, the captain should have made sure he was. What I'm saying is that anything is possible... It might be hard to predict who the captain is but there are clues there, so read over it if needs be. PM me if you need to as well. Thanks for reading, and reviews are appreciated!**


	5. Survival is Not an Option

**So I got to post this quicker then usual. Just a heads up that the guys (That are alive) will start finding eachother and realising the danger they're in soon. Thanks for reviews. I was asked to put Maria in this but I can't cause it wouldn't work, sorry. Thanks and hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 5**

**Adam's POV**

Chris stares at me. Not a normal, relaxed stare. One that tells me that he thinks I'm lying. "I don't believe you", he says flatly.

I didn't think he would. A part of me doesn't believe it either.

"I'm probably wrong".

He nods his head slowly, hand resting on his chin, "Yeah, that's it. You are wrong. I mean, how could you possibly think that? I thought you two were friends", he says in a low voice.

I avoid his gaze and think of an answer. He's right, we were friends. Until a big fight we had. I haven't spoken to him since. It wasn't even my fault. He just lashed out at me for no reason. Or so I thought. "Yeah, well that friendship ended a long time ago".

"Why? You have a falling out with him?", Chris asks, sincere curiosity in his voice.

"Yes. It was more of a bashing though. He just started at me. He accused me of ruining his career, saying it was my fault that our partnership ceased. Said that I told the creative team to change everything. I didn't but when I told him that, he wouldn't listen".

"Are you seriously expecting me to believe that one of our former colleagues is a… a kidnapper or something", Chris's tone goes back to being angry. I look at him again to see his eyes are serious.

"Chris, I'm not saying it's him, I'm not saying he did this, I'm not saying any of that. I just have a bad feeling. And it doesn't help that the captain looks strangely like him. I thought you were my friend!".

"I am Adam, but I refuse to think that someone I worked with is trying to kill us. Why did you tell me this?". Frustration is clearly showing on Chris's face now.

"You asked!".

"Yeah, but I had no idea you were going to say this".

"Just forget I said anything".

"How can I? You can't tell me that and then expect me to forget it all".

I sigh when he finishes. He's right. I shouldn't have said anything. I look at the sky for support. It's dusky orange colour proves that the sun is setting. A light breeze has also picked up. Wisps of clouds move slowly up above me, lacking rain as seen by to their snowy colour. It's going to be dark soon. I look back down and meet Chris's gaze once again.

"It's getting dark", I say.

"So".

"We can't stay awake all night".

"Well I'm not sleeping out here. No way".

"Well we have to make a fire at least".

"Why?".

"Jeesh Chris, do you want us to freeze?".

"No, I know why. But why bother, it's not that cold".

"Yet. The sun's setting".

"I know, but how do we even start a fire?".

"We need fire wood and rocks and dry grass or something like that".

"You haven't got a lighter or a match then?". I look at him in annoyance.

"Chris, we're on an island! We have nothing".

"Ah screw it then. You start it if you're cold".

I quickly get to my feet and tower over him, my arms hanging by my side. "Stop acting like this, it isn't a game. Be serious for once!", I shout.

Chris stands up, his eyes glaring. "I am acting serious. I just don't want to do this. It's not fair!".

"I know it's not but we have to do something. We can't sit here and wait for someone to come".

"Why not?".

"BECAUSE WE'LL DIE IF WE DO NOTHING". My voice echoes through the forest, scaring the birds.

Chris's breathing increases. His chest shakes wildly, fists clenched tight. His eyes are so intense with anger and fear that it sends a shiver down my spine. I realise then, that my own fists are clenched. My hair falls onto my face, partially covering my eyes. The anger that caused me to shout starts to disappear as we remain as statues. I continue to stare at him, my eyes gradually going from his fists to his eyes. Both are full of rage. I look away after another minute. I turn my attention to the ground again.

It seems to be the only way to distract myself. Leaves covers the dirt that layers the forest ground. Insects crawl all over it. How could we sleep anyway. It's filthy. I hate this so much, if I ever find that captain asshole, I'll kill him. Despite the dirt and creatures alike swarming the forest ground, I sit down on top of it, too tired to argue. My legs fall out in front of me and I rest my arms on top. Chris continues to stand, looking at were I was seconds ago. I stare up at him sadly.

I don't like to fight with him for real, but that's all we've been doing since we went into the forest. And it's not getting any better. I turn my head slightly to the right. A small butterfly flies into my view. It's delicate wings are decorated with a beautiful blue and white pattern, swirled together in a spiral. The border is lined with a pale yellow, giving it that perfect look. It hovers near me for several seconds, seeming to like me. I put out my finger, hoping it will land on it. But just as I reach out, it suddenly flies away, fluttering right past the trees and into the distance. I sigh and put my hand down. I chuckle quietly to myself. Then, a chuckle similar to mine comes drifting into my ears. I look at Chris again to see him smiling, a small laugh coming from him.

"I thought you were good with animals?", he says quietly.

"I am, usually. Maybe it senses the stress I'm under".

Chris bites the inside of his lip, head tilted down. He walks over to me, crouching when he's close enough. He scratches his chin and looks at me apologetically.

"Adam…".

"I know", I whisper.

"I don't want to fight anymore", he whispers back.

"Neither do I".

Chris nods slowly. I go to say something, but he talks first. "So maybe we should go and get some wood then".

"Change of heart?".

"Yeah, you could say that", he pauses shortly, turning his gaze to a tree, "I don't want to die".

My eyes go sad as I feel for my friend. I use my hands to help me get to my feet, brushing the dirt of my jeans when I do. He doesn't look up at me as I reach my hand out. I wait a minute before he finally notices my change of position. He sees my hand and doesn't hesitate to grab it. I pull him up and he gives me a thank you smile.

"Chris I don't want to die either", I say quickly but sternly.

"I didn't think you did".

I smile a little, his comical side showing. "We'll get through this".

Chris goes serious again. "Are you sure?".

I sigh and simply say, "I don't know. But, it might help us if we can get through the night first".

Chris cracks a smile and I pull him into a quick hug. "I don't mean to be a pain but I can't see how we're going to be able to start a fire", Chris says, releasing our short embrace.

"Me neither. But it can't be that hard", I look around at what we have to work with. Leaves, branches and dirt. "Can it?".

**Jay's POV**

"Jay. Are you ok?".

Am I ok. The answer is quite simple. No. What does he expect me to say. Only moments ago were we hiding from the possible man who caused all this. Only moments ago he was shooting at us. Shooting at me. Only he didn't. He shot beside me. The small black bullet left a dent in the sturdy soil, buried inside like a coffin. I push my finger inside, the heat from the metal object greeting my fingertip. I finally locate it, covered in crumbs of dirt. It burns my finger but I don't pull away, instead I feel how real it is, thinking about how close I was when it was fired. But did it miss me by accident or on purpose. Surely a person that would go to such extreme lengths to cause all this would know how to use a gun.

So why would he deliberately miss?

"Jay?".

I take my finger out slowly, the heat leaving once it hit's the cool evening air. I move my eyes to where Paul is sitting. His hand is on the ground as he uses it to support his weight. He leans to the side, taking in my expressionless look.

"What do you think", I state rather then question, my tone uneasy.

"Sorry, that was a stupid thing to ask".

"You think", I say, a little harsher then intended.

He sighs quietly, unsure of what to say. "If you have nothing good to say, then don't say anything".

His face goes from being uncomfortable to being slightly shocked. I'm not usually this mean. He nods anyway, seeming to understand. I turn away from him, deciding I'd rather face the trees. I cross my legs, getting in a comfier position. I also cross my arms, placing them on my legs. I lean on them, my shoulders hunched up. I feel a little warmer now. The sun is almost set and it's getting colder.

I have no idea how we'll get through the night without freezing. I try to distract myself, thinking of anything that can help. I'm instantly drawn back to the captain however. A part of me wishes I could have seen his face. To know who it is. Then I realise something I had been oblivious to. Feeling stupid, I start to panic silently. He's here. He's here, on the island, with a gun. He can come back at any minute and finish what he started. He might still be near, hiding behind a tree or lying on the ground, waiting for the right moment. I knew I saw him come here but it's still hard to believe. He found us. So what if he found the others.

What if… No. I can't think like that. I curse to myself for getting worked up. The light breeze brushes my arms, causing a chill to run along them. It breathes directly in my face, drying the sweat that ad formed during our encounter with the captain. Fallen leaves rustle as it passes through them, picking small ones up and making them fly. The trees gently sway, carefully rocking the birds that live in them. But it dies down after another few seconds. I frown, having enjoyed the peaceful movement. I try thinking again, determined to distract myself successfully this time.

My mind opens up a book of memories, pages full of pictures from my past. It may sound like I'm delusional but it feels good to have them stored in my private photo album. I picture the time that I made my debut match on TV for the first time ever. My first ever match in the then called WWF. I was so excited. It was on Raw is War. I was facing Taka Michinoku for the Light Heavyweight Title. Before it was retired, all the young superstars that were able to win it, would do anything to get their hands on it. Lucky for me, I got my first taste of championship material early.

I beat him and became the new Light Heavyweight Champion. I couldn't believe I was living my dream. Winning the title in my debut match made it that more special. That was one of the greatest nights in my career ever. I smile, remembering it like it was yesterday. While on the subject of my career, I start to remember other amazing moments. One of the best was definitely my first ever Wrestlemania. It was Wrestlemania 15, the year 2000. A triangle ladder match for the tag team championships. At the time, it had never been done.

It was between E+C, The Hardy Boyz and The Dudleys. It would eventually lead into TLC. Some people even dubbed it TLC 1. It was amazing. The crowd was electric, always on their feet when we did daring moves. But the highlight for me besides the spectacular match we had, was the fact that I won my first ever WWF Tag Team Championship. With my best friend. We were booked to win, but it didn't sink in till we held those titles in our hands. The fans screamed, our music blasting in the background. I was exhausted but wished I could have frozen that moment. We got congratulated backstage afterwards, all six of us did. It turned out to be one of the best matches of Wrestlemania.

It wasn't the first time I would win them. In fact, within just a little over a year, I won them six more times. With Adam. Together as Edge and Christian, we dominated as heels. We were cocky, surfer dudes with a big ego.

We had our 5 second poses that usually pissed people of but you knew they really loved it. And our matches with The Hards and The Duds came more frequently in that time. Whether it was TLC, tables or just plain matches, we always loved fighting each other. I smile again, the memories causing me to temporarily forget everything else. Then I suddenly remember that I'm still here in this forest, on this island.

My smile fades away, leaving me scowling. There's so much I don't about all this. Why here? Why me? What does he want? Where is this island even located? How do we escape? So many questions that only one person can answer. One person that I can't ask. Because if I did, he would probably kill me. Then again. He had a perfect opportunity to do it earlier. But he didn't. Maybe he was teasing me, getting me worked up, as if in a silent way to torture me.

So he could go for the kill. I feel so confused. I can't talk to Paul about it. I want to but I don't feel comfortable enough. I wish Adam was here. He would know how to make me feel better. He would comfort me as I realise my fear. But he isn't here. I don't know if he's on this island. I don't know if he's encountered the captain too. Why couldn't he have found me instead of Paul. I wonder what he's doing. If he's even doing anything.

It hurts to think that I may never see him again. My eyes sting slightly but I refuse to cry again. Instead, I close them and concentrate on finding him and the others.I'll find a way.

**Third Person's POV**

"Matt".

Upon hearing his name, the older Hardy boy opens his eyes.

"Jeff", he replies in a whisper, recognizing his brothers voice.

"Matt".

Hearing it again, he sits up and says, "Jeff. Where are you?".

He looks around him, searching for where his younger brother's voice is coming from. But he is met with complete darkness. He rubs his eyes again to make sure they're working. He blinks rapidly, praying that light will soon come pouring in. But nothing.

"Jeff", he calls out again, eager to find his baby brother.

He cautiously stands up, careful not to fall. He awaits an answer but doesn't get one. "Jeff!".

Anxiety creeps up on him. "Jeff, please answer me".

But again, nothing. Matt runs a hand through his hair, confused of why his brother stopped calling him. He takes a step forward, unaware at what could happen. But it lands softly on a hard surface. He takes another and when he realises it's a normal floor, he starts walking in a normal pace. The darkness takes him nowhere. The ground seems to be the only thing here. No walls. No apparent ceiling. Nothing.

"Jeff". Fear starts to set in when the younger Hardy continues to stay quiet.

"What's going on", he says to himself.

"Matt".

Matt freezes, relieve flooding through his body. "Jeff, I'm here".

"Matt. I can't see you, it's too dark".

"I know. I'll try and get to you. Keep talking".

"Ok". The dark haired Hardy makes his way to were he hears his brother.

"I hear your footsteps getting closer. I'm just here Matt".

The older Hardy smiles, hearing his brother closer now. Seconds later, he approaches his brother. It's impossible to see him but he knows he's there. He reaches towards him and his hands grasp the relaxed shoulders of Jeff Hardy. Matt sighs deeply, glad to have found his brother. He looks in front of him, imaging Jeff's easygoing smile on his face.

"I'm glad I found you", he says softy, keeping his grip gentle.

"So am I", Jeff replies calmly.

Suddenly, a strange glow forms under Matt's hands. It soon spreads to Jeff's arms, legs, his whole body. It outlines him, making the darkness disappear from where he stands. Matt's eyes widen, his mouth slightly open as he takes in the sight. Jeff gently puts his hands around his brother's wrists, taking them from his shoulders and placing them back at Matt's sides. He smiles one more time before he slowly starts to fade. Matt's face falls as he watches his brother disappear.

"Jeff, Jeff!".

Matt reaches for his brother again but his hands go right through him. He looks at them, to shocked to respond. Tears begin to fill his eyes as he looks back up.

"Jeff, don't go", he cries quietly. Jeff continues to smile, taking the light with him as he fades away, like he'd never been there. A single tear falls down the older Hardy's face, leaving a trail of moist on his cheek.

"No", he whispers in disbelief.

"No!", he shouts more clearly now, realising what's just happened. He shuts his eyes tight, causing more tears to spill over."Please, please, bring him back".

**Matt's POV**

I open my eyes quickly. The first thing I notice is how fast my breathing is. I put my hand to my head to feel it's all clammy and sticky with sweat. I slow my breathing and look around. Trees surround my sides and back while a beach faces me. I realise I'm leaning on a tree. I must have fallen asleep. I had awoken in confusion earlier but then remembered how I got here. My first instinct was to find Jeff. Remembering how he had fallen into the water and disappeared… Like in my dream. He disappeared when I found him. I slowly stand up, not forgetting about my injured leg. I must have hurt it in the explosion.

It hurts to stand on but I need it to walk so I'll have to fight through the pain. I carefully stand, placing more weight on my uninjured right leg. I look at the sky for an estimated time. I'm alarmed to see it's dark, orange colour which suggests that it's late in the evening. I've been asleep for ages. All the time I've wasted. Without thinking, I start to run (and limp) around the trees and down the beach, searching the coastline for anybody.

"Please let me find him. Alive", I pray to myself, fearing my brother's safety.

I keep going, remaining at a fast pace. My leg nags at me silently to slow down but I ignore the growing pain and continue on. After a few minutes, I have to stop. My feet make clumpy marks in the sand as I slow to a stop, bending forwards to catch my breath. I take deep breathes, savouring the air that fills my lungs. What's the point in using all my energy up. I lift my upper body up and put my arms on my hips, thinking of a new plan.

"Somebody has to here", I say to myself, feeling isolated and afraid.

Just as I say it, my eyes catch a figure on the beach. Lying face down in the sand. My legs bolt, running towards that person, that man, fearing the worst. The closer I get, the more detail I see. I stop half a metre from him.

"Oh my God", I whisper.

I stare down at him, his body lying in an awkward position. I bend down slowly, afraid to check if he's alive. I move a strand of his hair and place my fingers on his neck. My body starts to shake as I get an answer. He's dead. I fall backwards into a sitting position, shock taking me over. Tears fill my eyes as I rake my mouth slowly with my hand . Like in my dream, a single tear falls down my cheek, leaving yet another trail of moist. He's really dead. More tears fall as realisation hits me.

If he's dead, then who else could be?

* * *

**So what did you think? It's starting to get a little more dangerous now. Who did Matt find dead? Guesses are welcome in reviews which are also welcome. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Be Ready

**Hello Fanfiction! I am officially back now. This is my first proper update in a really long time and I apologise deeply for that. Thank you for everyone who has been reading my stories. I'm bringing more updates soon. Back to Boat Runner though. So, things will start to make even more sense soon. Btw, if you have noticed, I've changed the layout of my chapter. I realised that squashing up the dialogue and descriptions into small paragraphs wasn't a good thing to do so I'm going to fix all my chapters in all my stories to look like this one. Plus it's easier to read. Thanks again and enjoy.**

**Chapter 6**

**Adam's POV**

"Adam".

'You won't save your friends'.

"Adam, wake up".

'They'll all be dead. All of them'.

"Adam, come on. Wake up!".

'It will be all your fault, when they die. And Jay…. Well, I'll make sure you find him yourself…. just to let you feel the pain I felt…..'.

"No!". I wake with a start, getting straight up into a sitting position. My eyes meet the hazy forest surroundings and the concerned expression on Chris's face."Wh…what", I start, rubbing my forehead roughly. My drenched skin leaves a layer of sweat on my palm.

"Adam, it's alright, you're awake now". Chris rests his hand on my arm, talking softly in the morning light.

"What happened?", I ask, gathering my thoughts.

"You were shouting in your sleep. Were you having a nightmare?". I brush my hair back with my fingers, recalling my dream, "Yeah", I start slowly, "He was talking. Saying it was my fault and that everyone would be dead. And that I'd find Jay myself…. To know the kind of pain he went through", my eyes wander deep into the forest.

Chris stares at me in horror, "You can't believe that. It was a dream".

"I know, but it just felt so real", I reply, feeling shaken up from the whole experience.

"It's ok Adam. Just rest for a while, don't think about it", Chris replies, getting to his feet.

"Where are you going?", I ask, my anxiety made obvious. "To look for wood. We need to make a proper fire, it's cold this morning", he utters, rubbing his hand quickly on his arm, creating friction for warmth. "I'll come with you", I stand to my own feet, stretching gracefully as I do.

"You still look a bit shaken up". "Which is exactly why I'm not staying here alone", I retaliate quickly, shooting him a sincerely freaked out look.

"Ok then, lets go", Chris sighs, not completely agreeing with my decision.

We walk silently for several seconds before Chris speaks up, "We shouldn't stay in one place for too long, it could be dangerous", he says seriously, still concentrating on the trees ahead. I nod regardless of whether he sees or not. The silence returns again and we both try looking for dry tree bark. Along the way, we pick up several nice pieces. As I continue searching on the grassy ground, my stomach makes an uncomfortable rumbling sound, loud enough for the birds to hear.

Chris turns to me swiftly, "I don't even need to ask what that was", he says in an almost seemingly sarcastic way.

"What do we do for food?".

"I don't know. Lets concentrate on one thing at a time. Firewood first", Chris replies confidently.

I accept the answer without speaking, knowing he's right. My stomach doesn't though and rumbles again. I blush, conscious of it's loudness. My thoughts of everything are completely interrupted though as a soft snap catches my attention. Chris freezes too and I know that it wasn't him making that noise.

"What-", I begin to ask but am cut of by more snapping and the rustling of leaves.

We stay still, awaiting for whoever or whatever it is to get closer. The sound quickens and becomes louder every second. Suddenly, hushed voices also become audible. My legs tell me to move but I wait in anticipation. Chris walks to my side, also unsure of whether to run. If it is him…. My thoughts halt again as a man walks into our view. Two others follow him, not noticing us at first but then looking up at the leader stopping. A small smile appears on my face as I look into the eyes of Glenn. I spot Cena and Paul just slightly behind him.

"Guys, you're alive", I laugh madly, happy to see them. I immediately pull a surprised Glenn into a hug but he quickly returns it.

"We're really glad to see you two", he mutters as we pull apart. I see Paul pat Chris's shoulder and John smile at us both.

"Us too", I turn my head towards the latter to briefly smile at them before turning back to Glenn,

"Is there anyone else with you?", I ask anxiously.

Glenn frowns slightly, "Sorry Adam, it's just us", my face drops as Glenn continues, "We woke up on the shore near each other and have been pretty much walking through this forest ever since. I can't believe this has happened", he sighs, rubbing his scalp numbly.

"I know", is all I say back.

"Are you both ok?", Paul suddenly speaks up.

"Yeah, we're fine. Just shaken up", Chris answers for us.

"Same here. This is like something out of a movie. Everything just happened so quickly", Paul moves to a tree and leans against it. "It was the boat captain that did this you know?", Glenn asks out loud, to all of us it seems.

"We know", I respond. "Why? It makes no sense", Paul looks at us all, looking for an answer.

I chance a glimpse at Chris and see him give me a guilty look. He wants me to tell them that I might know. I can't bring myself to do it though. I only told Chris out of desperation. Plus if I'm wrong, I would be worrying them for nothing. I shake my head slightly in response to Chris. He seems to understand as he gently nods back. He then turns to Cena who is just beside him.

"You ok junior?", he asks but in a caring way.

John looks up slightly surprised. "Me. Oh I'm ok. Just worried about the others. What happened to them?".

"I don't know Cena but I hope they're alright", Chris glances at me again and I turn away, finding comfort in a gap between the trees.

I peer into the hazy distance and catch the shoreline. We're near the beach again. "Well at least we're together again, which means there's hope for the others. We couldn't have been separated that far. We were all in the same spot and the wave couldn't have knocked us that far apart, could it", Glenn states confidently.

I bite my lip as my eyes shut, dread filling my body again. "I saw Matt calling out to Jeff over the side of the boat. He sounded really panicked. Everything happened so fast though, I don't know what happened to them", Paul says sadly out loud, questioning Glenn's statement.

Suddenly, it hits me. What if Jay fell into the water. "Jesus", I whisper, but loud enough for the nearby Paul to hear me.

"What's wrong Adam?", he asks anxiously.

I don't answer but ponder over the thought. I couldn't see him at all on the boat. It's not even that big. He might have gone to the side to look out to the speedboat. If Jeff did fall in, it's possible he did too.

"Adam, what is it?", Glenn also questions me.

I turn around abruptly, my face a look of shock. "Adam?", Chris's eyes stare into mine, trying to understand what's wrong.

"Jay", I start.

"What about him?", John asks, confused.

"Chris and I couldn't find him when the wave hit", I state, my eyes staring into the distance.

"Everyone was in a scurry Adam, I'm sure he's ok", Glenn says calmly.

"No but even before that I think he was gone. What if he fell into the water?".

"You can't think that without knowing", Paul says, not entirely confident.

Chris comes towards me, "Adam, Jeff mightn't have fallen. Jay would know better than to go to the edge of the boat anyway".

"He didn't know it would blow up", I try to say calmly, but my emotions start to boil over. "What if-", I am cut off by Glenn.

"Adam, don't", he says in a threatening tone.

Everyone looks at him in disbelief. Glenn was different from his in ring persona and never sounded that way.

"Look, if you start then you won't stop. You won't feel any better and you'll slowly start to lose hope. We all will. Now I'm no expert on being lost on a deserted island but I have enough sense to know that if we let our emotions get in the way, they will slowly kill us. We need to pull together and try to live. We will find everyone. It may take a while but we will. So don't say another word in doubt of it. If you know in your heart that he is alive, then trust that", Glenn finishes.

My feeling of worry slowly fades again as I listen to what he's said. I look up at him as he stares back awaiting a response. I pause for several seconds before saying a simple "Thank you".

He nods back. The five of us stand for a while thinking, and taking control of ourselves.

**Third Person's POV**

"Why are we even trekking through this forest mess? We aren't getting anywhere", Kurt says loudly into the morning air.

Mark shakes his head in annoyance as he walks ahead of the Olympic medallist. Dave stomps behind the duo, his ears also taking enough of Kurt's voice. He had been ranting for at least an hour now. It wasn't helping the matters as they were.

"I mean I know that we need to try and find the others and get out of here but the scenery is becoming all to familiar. We should try walking along the shore-".

"Shut the hell up Angle", Dave shouts suddenly, finally silencing him.

Mark stays quiet but secretly is relieved that Kurt shut up.

"Dave, don't get angry with me because this isn't your typical Monday morning. Anyway, as I was saying….", Kurt continues as usual, ignoring Dave's complaint.

Dave grits his teeth as Mark tries to ignore trio had accidentally found each other in the forest and were trying to search for anything that would help. Minutes pass with only the sound of Angle's voice being heard. Mark continues leading the small group, his own frustrations growing with every passing second. Kurt was beyond annoying at this point. He abruptly stops and turns to face the duo. Dave looks ready to murder Kurt.

"Alright guys, break time", Mark announces, finding a nearby rock big enough to sit on.

"Thank God!", Dave states loudly, walking towards the trees.

"Where are you going?", Kurt questions.

"Got to piss. And I need a break from you're talking". Dave disappears into the bushy trees leaving a confused Kurt staring after him.

"Jeesh, the guy needs to get a grip", Kurt utters, "It's not my fault that he's grumpy. He should take it out on someone else", Kurt continues, starting another rant again.

Mark sighs slowly and closes his eyes, rubbing his neck with his hand. He had never imagined that anything like this was possible in the real world. Now he was living a nightmare. And being stuck with these two was only worsening matters. He tries to block out the sounds of Kurt's voice and the creatures of the island. One man could only take so much. His thoughts are interrupted by the quick tugging his arm.

He opens his eyes to see Kurt standing in front of him with a nervous expression on his face. "What is it Kurt?", he asks, annoyed at being interrupted from his brief rest.

"It's been a few minutes and Dave isn't back yet", he replies anxiously.

"It's Dave. He's probably lifting branches or something".

"But shouldn't we check. It could be dangerous".

"Leave it another few minutes, he'll be back". Mark closes his eyes again, leaving Kurt to stand around and comply to his suggestion.

More minutes pass but Dave never returns. Eventually Mark's eyes shoot open again at the continued silence. He glances around the small area before turning to Kurt, his expression more worried.

"He's not back yet", Mark states rather than asks. Kurt nods, biting is lower lip.

Mark stands up and starts towards the gap in the trees. "Woah, we aren't going in there, are we?", Kurt asks, his expression turning shocked.

"We need to look for him. He could be hurt", Mark continues forwards, not looking back.

Kurt waits briefly before following regardless. The duo search through the limited space. There is no sign of Dave though. They stop at the worn down trees, checking for any sign of him. They persist for another few minutes before Mark stops, his eyes now that of concern.

"This is bad", he says loudly. "You think! What are we going to do!", Kurt asks fretfully.

"We should keep looking for another while. He could have got lost".

"What if he's dead! We could be next!", Kurt exclaims, putting his arms up in fear.

"Don't talk nonsense Kurt and calm the hell down!", Mark demands, "We don't know how big this place is, he just lost his way I'm sure". Kurt stays silent, his eyes still big. Mark goes back to looking for any clues, his concern growing for Dave with Kurt's voiced thought.

**Jay's POV**

"Can we move now?", Paul asks in a light way.

I look up at him for the first time since last night. His eyes are dark and his expression tired. He mustn't have slept much. I didn't either. After yesterday's events, I was too alert to try to find comfort in sleeping. Not that this atmosphere helped.

"In a sec", I reply simply, my voice low.

He doesn't respond but turns back to focusing on the small fire he had managed to build instead. We hadn't talked much since I had snapped. I didn't want to talk anyway. I was still in shock at what had happened. I felt bad for singling him out though. He went through it too. But it seemed to have been directed towards me. I couldn't figure out why he did it or who it even was. That's what was eating me at the moment. I turn my head to Paul again, catching his back this time.

"We can go now if you want", I say to him.

He doesn't move for a second but then stands up, throwing some dirt on the now barely lighting fire. It extinguishes and he waits until I stand before he starts to walk slowly. I follow quietly, deciding to just go along with his route. My mind wanders off as we pass by what seems to be the same trees all the time. I watch the ground instead, making sure not to trip like last time. I dodge free branches and pieces of rock as I walk at a steadily pace, keeping up with Paul who looks like he's in a hurry. He seems to move faster as we delve deeper into the forest.

After a few minutes, it becomes too much. "Paul, can we slow down a bit. We could miss something", I say loudly, still following him.

"Or we could find something quicker this way. Slow and steady won't get us anywhere here, Jay", he replies gruffly.

I make an unseen face behind his back but keep going. I think he's trying to get out of here more than anything. "Where are we going?", I ask curiously.

"We should head towards the beach, it's probably our best bet for now", he answers, confirming my thoughts.

Guilt slowly creeps on me again for my behaviour yesterday and today. Paul's just as scared as I am.

"Hey, about yesterday", I start.

"Forget about it", Paul interrupts.

"Well, I just want to say I'm sorry for snapping at you", I ignore him, continuing with my attempt at an apology.

"It doesn't matter Jay. It was a horrible experience and I should have known better then to ask stupid questions".

"I know but I shouldn't have ignored you like that. You went through it too and I never considered how shaken up you were", I say, my pace slowly to a stop. Paul stops walking too.

He turns around to face me, a look of guilt also on his face. "Well it shouldn't have happened in the first place. I'm one of the veterans here. A leader to the locker room. I should be able to protect you guys. Yet I let the captain get this close to us", he says remorsefully.

"You couldn't have known Paul".

"It doesn't make it any better".

"Look, what happened wasn't your fault".

"Yes but he had a gun".

"But he didn't shoot us".

"He nearly did. He shot right beside you", he reminds me. I shudder silently at the eerie thought.

He pauses briefly, his mind going somewhere else. "Almost like a warning", he finishes, his eyes wondering. I stare at him, understanding what he's getting at.

"This runs farther than we think. There's more to this guy and whatever he's trying to do. We're in a dangerous place", Paul states darkly, his eyes scanning the trees as he speaks.

"So we're playing his game then?", I ask, having not thought that the shot could have meant more than the obvious.

"We could be. This doesn't look random though. Why would he go through all this for no reason. He must have known we'd be on the boat".

"A planned attack?", I ask shocked. Things seem to be unravelling themselves.

"I don't know for sure. But he's still here and so are we. I don't want to say this but things aren't looking great", he sighs, placing a hand on his head in frustration.

I suddenly become more aware of my surroundings, knowing that he could be anywhere and we might not know.

"We should keep going then", I utter, my eyes still glancing at suspicious gaps in the trees. I see Paul nod from the corner of my eye and we gingerly set off again, both hoping to reach the coast soon.

**Third Person's POV**

Unknown to Jay and Paul however, the captain was watching them carefully. His distance was blocking out their conversation. But he could see their faces. Fear and apprehension was blended into their eyes, which revealed what they were thinking. His plan was working perfectly.

"I've already had my fun with those two. For now. I'll let them waver for a bit before I go on with the plan", he discloses darkly to himself.

With one last glare he grins maliciously and turns away to hunt for more. After several minutes, his eye catches Mark and Kurt frantically checking the forest.

"Well, well, well, lose someone".

They continue their search for 'The Animal' as the captain pulls out his phone. Keeping a safe distance from the two, he dials a number. The ring vibrates twice before it is received.

"Sir", a man's voice greets.

"Is everything going according to plan?", the captain asks casually.

"Absolutely. Easier than I thought actually", the man replies.

"Good", the captain responds satisfied, walking away from the men. "Lay low for a while though. Don't let anyone suspect you".

"I won't", the man pauses and asks curiously, "You haven't forgotten our agreement have you?".

The captain begins to stalk around the forest again, "Of course not. A deals a deal. Just not yet, we need everything to be timed right or this won't work".

"Ok. I hope we don't have to wait long though. I want to get my hands on him", the man expresses eagerly.

"Don't worry", the captain reassures him.

He stops abruptly though as he hears voices. He hides quickly behind a tree and peers around to see Adam and Chris. Along with Paul, John and Glenn.

"We won't", he continues evilly, his eyes focusing on Adam, "I'll contact you when the time is right. Just act normally for now".

"Alright sir. Be careful too, the others might get suspicious".

"They already have", he grunts angrily, "But they're only doubts. Except for Paul and Jay. I gave them a taste of what's to come", he smiles sickly.

"Very good. I'll let you to it then", the man laughs at the other end.

"Fine. I'll update you soon. Be on alert", the captain finishes quickly, ending the call.

He glares at the five, taking in their scared and frustrated expressions. He stares at Adam again, tempted to shoot him right there.

"Where's the fun in that though", he laughs to himself, careful not to get caught

He walks on, leaving them to wander in the forest. 'I'll get my revenge soon', he thinks to himself, 'If they think this is bad, they'll be awfully disheartened to know that this is only the beginning'.

"They'll stand no chance", he says quietly, stifling a full on cackle. Instead he smirks, knowing that he's got them where he wants them.

* * *

**And the plot thickens. :) I'm starting to enjoy writing this again, lol. More questions in this chap. Where's Dave? Who's the mysterious man? What will happen to everyone? And again, who is the captain? Btw, that will be revealed in the next few chapters. So thanks for reading and please review. :)**


End file.
